L's victory
by Ball123
Summary: It's around just after catching Kyosuke Higuchi and the car chase. Things turns out to make a twist not long after. Enjoy


**Death Note****, ****'****s ****ictor****y****.**

Kyosuke Higuchi was captured, though it was a hell of a hunt. Chief investigator Soichiro Yagamy retrieves the black notebook from Kyosuke's car and looks at it. He lifts his head and scream out, he trips backwards and ends up on the ground. He seemed scared to almost lifeless of nothing at all, there was nothing there to be scared of and still he was panicking on the ground starring at nothing. "**What is it Mr. Yagami?**" L asked him through the microphone. "**It's a monster!**" He shouted back. "**Pleas calm down**" he said without even blinking. "**Don't panic, remember your not currently armed to protect yourself.**" Mr. Yagami pulled himself together, "**A.. alright.**" He was shocked over the huge skeleton looking monster in front of him with something purple what looked like hair on her head. What was weird was that no one else could see it. Kanzo Mogi went over and started helping his police chief up from the ground. "**Chief are you alright?**" Mr. Yagami looked quick up at Kanzo and then back at the monster. "**Mogi Cant you see that thing over there?**" Mogi picked up the note-book. "Y**ou must be tired sir.**" he look over where the his chief was looking and fell back with a scream.

Light ask calmly. "**Mogi what is it?**" Mogi doesn't answer he was to shocked. Mr. Yagami start talking, he sputters over fear for the thing standing only a meter or two in front of him "**That thing, it seems only the once who have touched the note book can... can see this.. this monster!**" L looks suspicious over where the two is claiming to see this monster. " **Pleas bring the notebook over to the helicopter.**"

The monster known as Rem is watches Mogi stumble over to the helicopter, and she thinks to herself. (_**What are you planning to do Light Yagami, if you touch the notebook you will regain all your memories at once, you will remember everything you have done and all about the note book, however...**_)

By the helicopter L retrieves the note book from Mogi, he held it up by is index fingers and thumbs. He looked with his big eyes straight at it, he looked up out of the window, and there it was. "**It really is shinigami. They...really...do...exist.**" A thought goes trough L's mind, (_**Notebook. Show the Note book at Aoyama police station.**_)

Light reaches out for the notebook, "**Ryuzaki, give me the note book!**" L's mind kept swirling around in his head, think in high gear. (_**Kira. Second Kira. Two of them, there are two notebooks, possibly more .This is not over yet.**_) He glanced down where the notebook had been, he slowly turned his head towards Light.

Light held the book with both hands, he looked shocked upwards and started screaming. For almost half a minute, he screamed. He eventually calmed down and started to breath slowly. "**Are you ok Light? I suppose seeing that monster would surprise anyone.**" L said, "**Ryuzaki?**" Light asked. "**What is it?**" "I** wanna check this out, I'm going to try comparing the names in the notebook with the names of the victims.**" "**huh, oh right.**" L felt that something was wrong but trying to ignore it. "**Yeah that sounds like a good idea.**" He said, to cover his suspicion. Light thought to him self (_**I've won, exactly as planned.**_) Light gets a flash back of his plan setting to work when he switch note books with two shinigamies, Rem and Ryuk. He knew he would touch the note book he gave to Rem, so that he would regain his memories, the plan had worked out just as he planned. He looks down at his arm, he is wearing a watch. (_**To retrieve owner ship again over this notebook, I must kill Higuchi.**_) He pulls the clock set out. (_**I just need to pull this 4 times and... Got it! As I expected I'm still wearing this watch, old habits die hard.) **_A secret chamber pops out with a small piece of paper on it, held down by two thin iron bars. (_**I now can kill him without leaving evidence.**_)

Light carefully brought up a needle and stung himself in the finger with it, he started writing Higuchi's name down with the bloody needle. Just as Light is finishing writing Higuchi's name, L says "Mr. Yagami, pleas take Higuchi to the car."  
"Uh, of course" Mr. Yagami replies, Light looks amused up and then focus to look unchanged. "You know, about this notebook, I wonder what we would find if we put through forensic analysis?" "That doesn't sound like you Light" L quickly answered. "We both know this thing is beond science." Light looked untouched of the situation. "Hehe, yeah your right." Outside, Higuchi is slowly brought over to the police car. He stumbles over, and lands on his knees. He starts growling in pain, sounding like he is being choked. "What the hell!" Light outburst, L sits shocked in the driver seat on the helicopter. "Hey, Higuchi?" Mr. Yagami tries to help him up. "Dad, what are you doing! We can't lose him. If Higuchi dies on us now!" Mr. Yagami interrupts him. "It's impossible, I eh… there is nothing I can do, he is already…"

_**(Yes, he is already dead. And your next Ryuzaki.) **_Light thinks and looks over at him.

L sits shocked for a second, he turns his head toward Light, and smiles with a victorious smile. Light looks scared and confused back at him. _**(Does he know?)**_ His mind fills itself with unanswerable questions he tries to calm down and puts up a bad poker face. L says something quick and hasty through the microphone, just seconds later, the helicopter is surrounded, and guns is being pointed towards it, and towards Light. "What are you doing?!" "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THI-" Before he can complete the sentence L takes the word. "It's over Light Yagami, or should I Kira." Light looks shocked over at him trying to press out an excuse, when L starts talking again. "You don't need to say anything, I know you are Kira." "You have no proof!" Light replies. "May I see your watch he?" Light holds back but know it will only make him look more suspicious, he took the watch off and handed it to Ryuzaki. He grabbed the clock set and pulled it, four times. It clicked and opened, inside was a paper with Higuchi's name written in blood. "Is this prof enough?" Light looked angry at L. "DAMN YOU RYUZAKI! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Light shouted knowing he had lost as the SWAT team moved towards his side to take him away.

L got his emotionless expression back. "I noticed the watch you wear, I have seen these kind of whatches before, and I noticed that you have used it every day from the beginning. I started speculating, only theories of course, but I couldn't be certain for sure, so I waited. When I had you for 24 hours surveillance, all of the sudden you just changed so I knew something was not right. So when I let you go I never stopped thinking you were Kira, so did som research and found out you had a special watch with a secret room in." L looked him in the eyes now. "I also noticed the change of your acting and looks before and after you turned yourself in. Just the way your eyes changed to a bit wilder, like they were when we first met. And how the changed to the opposite when you were let out. And now that you are back as yourself again, this game is over." L nodded, and the SWAT team ripped up the door, grabbed Light pulled him out and started dragging him away. _**(NO! This can't be happening! I was going to win, it can't end this way!) **_"LET ME GO! Your making a mistake, I'm not Kira! Are you listening?! RYUZAKI!" Light was shut in the police van and driven away. L sat calm in the helicopter, satisfied with justice being back in balance. Ready to head home, and to solve another riddle.


End file.
